la resureccion de aura
by Lord-Gravt
Summary: es de aura q se muere...


cap.1 **. Hack**

_**-AAGG!!!!Lena... Sal de arriba me estas molestando!!-dice Shugo gritando como loco.**_

_**-NNOO quiero!!tu me robaste la espada Rosa.Y pagaras por ello-Clama Lena saltando encima de Shugo.**_

_**-AAAyyyyy!!!!haces daño.ya te dije que la cogio balmung!!**_

_**¿vas a pegar a tu hermanito querido?-pregunta Shugo.**_

_**-SSSSSSiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita Lena estampando a Shugo contra la pared.**_

_**-..........¿estas bien Shugo?-Dice Lena cariñosamente.**_

_**-HHHHHHooooolllllllaaaa!!!despierta yaa!!!!dormilon!!! PLAS PLAS-dice pegando a Shugo con el canto de la espada(rosa).**_

_**-EEEhhh l...la espada rosa la tienes en la mano.Y me as estado pegandome adrede!!!!!AAAAAA!!!!!-Dice shugo enfadado.**_

_**-UUUppppss.¿Per....Don?-Dice Lena intewntando disculparse.**_

_**N-Ellos paseaban por el bosque,pero havia pasado algo......terrible mataron a Aura**_

_**Shugo y Lena fueron paseando(peleandose exageradamente).Mientras paseaban se encontraron un moustro llamado**_

_**WitchFire:(Bruja de fuego).**_

_**Lena:Mira Shugo una......): Bruja.**_

_**Shugo:protejeré a mi hermana.**_

_**N-Shugo desenbaino sus dagas y de acerco a la bruja haciendo un salto**_

_**alto y en el aire clavarle las dagas en el pecho.Y izo una magia llamada:Water´´(agua) La bruja intentó esquivar pero**_

_**no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.**_

_**Lena:Muy bien ahora me toca ami.**_

_**N-Lena le corto la escoba en la que volava la bruja y se cayó contra**_

_**la hierva roja como el fuego.Y despues Lena le hizo una raja en la cara y se murio.Le cayó sangre en la ropa a Lena.**_

_**pag.1**_

_**Lena: AAAAAggggg!!!!!!!!sangre que asco!!!!!!!!**_

_**Shugo:toma aguita Water´´-PLASSS-**_

**_Lena:¿que haces?¿por que me tiras agua?_**

_**Shugo:te la devia**_

_**N-Shugo llego a......una cabaña destrozada con un puchiguso(una especie de cerdo de colorines)**_

_**Shugo:¿EEhh?¿eh atravesado medioWorld´´pa na?aaayyyy!!!!!!**_

_**puchuguso:OH MON O MI-¿que deseais mi señor?.soy un puchiguso noble-OINK**_

**_Shugo:¿he? ¿un puchiguso?_**

_**puchiguso:Si eso soy-MON O MI.**_

_**Shugo:¿me puedo montar en ti........?**_

_**puchiguso:Si pero ay que decir las palabras magicas**_

_**Shugo:¿porfavor?**_

_**puchiguso:No-OINK**_

_**Shugo:¿Abra kadabra pata de cabra?**_

_**puchiguso:no-MON O MI.**_

_**Shugo:mmmmmmmmmmm...a....¿MON O MI?**_

_**puchiguso:correcto,subid a mi lomo-MON O MI**_

_**Shugo:llevadme a KIDLAND-MON O MI**_

_despues de 4h_

_**N-Sigue Shugo rumbo a KIDLAND o eso parece.**_

_**Shugo:Pufff que cansancio ¿no? ¿puchiguso?**_

_**puchiguso: ZzZzZzZzZz........**_

_**Shugo:Aaaaaa!!!! no nos hemos movido del sitio.Tendre que ir solo**_

_**N-Shugo decidió ir solo,pero se quedó insconciente por el camino.Llegó un moutro,al moustro le dió pena a Shugo y decidió llevarle a KidLand.**_

_pag.2_

**_Llegada a KidLand_**

**_N-Shugo no se dió cuenta de que el moustro le havia llevado a KidLand._**

_**en la ciudad se encuentra a......**_

_**Lena: EEEhhhhh!!!!hola Shugo te presento a Rena.**_

_**Shugo:Hola Lena.Hola Rena.**_

_**Rena:Hola Shugo tu hermana me a hablado mucho de ti,dice que eres un pesado.JeJeJeJe,soy coleccionista de joyas raras.oyeee bonito brazalete ¿por cuanto lo vendes?¿eh?¿eh?¿eh?ya veo eres uno de los que son duros ¿eh?te lo compro por 7000.PO.**_

_**Shugo:mmmmmmm........sssssss.......nnnnnooooo**_

_**Rena:jjjjjjooooo**_

**_N-Shugo,Lena y Rena,fueron a comprar armas (Rena insistiendo en comprarle el brazalete a Shugo)Se enteraron que Aura estaba muerta,y fueron en buscarla a una cueva llamada Bin pom´´_**

_**Shugo se encuentra un cofre.Intenta abrirlo pero con........miedo encuentra una llave rara para un cofre raro.**_

_**Drrepente aparece un moustro llamado DikPat (moustro inventado grande y gordo).DikPat se acerca a Shugo y pega un puñetazo y Shugo rebota contra Rena y Lena.Rena se acerca y le hace fuego a DikPat.Shugo desenbaina la dagas y hace remolino de dagas.Lena le va pegando pataditas a DikPat como una loca :).DikPat le aparta a Lena con un puñetazo en el estomago y Lena salió volando y se estampó contra el techo.Rena se acerca da una voltereta y le corta las piernas.DikPat se muere.Todos ellos llegan al final y oyen una voz.......**_

_**Voz:mo o**_

_**Lena,Rena y Shugo:eh?¿lo aveis oido?**_

_**Lena:estoy asustada!!!!**_

_**Voz:MON O MI!!!!!!!!!! :s**_

_**Shugo:jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!mi puchiguso!!!!!!!jajajajaja**_

_**Lena:no tiene gracia...**_

_**Rena:jajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Llegada a Mar_**

_**N-escasamente llegaron a una ciudad llamada Mar todos ellos descubrieron una mazmorra donde vieron otras persona a Aura.**_

_**Lena:¿vamos a la mazmorra?**_

_**Rena:nose no tengo ganas.**_

_**Shugo:lo que querais.**_

_**Lena: Vamosssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_pag.5_

_**Mazmorra De Aura**_

_**N-Shugo,Rena y Lena llegaron a la mazmorra donde otras personas havian visto Aura alli.Le aparecen cinco moustros a la vez todos se intentan escabullirse de los moustros pero no pueden,entonces deciden segir por la mazmorra,y le aparecen otro moustro más.Llegaron al final de la mazmorra y encuentran un baúl y entonces aparece Aura y Lena la coge...........**_

_**-MON O MI-¿que deseais mi señor?-Dice el Puchiguso Noble**_

_**-necesitamos volver al pueblo-Dice Shugo desesperadamente**_

_**Mar**_

_**Rena:abre el cofre**_

_**Shugo:¿un gato?**_

_**Rena:no un gato cualquiera es un gato de la cura.Mira ponlo encima de Aura.**_

_**Lena:Guau ai se despierta**_

_**Aura:......Adios**_

_**Lena:Pe....Pero sera mleducada el fantasma ese raro,le salvamos la vida y ella ni gracias ni na me vengareeee!!!!!!!!**_

_**Rena y Shugo:JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa.**_

**_. Continuará..._**


End file.
